


Curiosity, indeed.

by fanficloverme96



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, In which I'm obsessed with kitty!kurt, M/M, Oh and there's hints of voyeurism, Romance, Somewhat humor, ooh goodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT:  Kurt has this little curiosity about a certain matter and he shows it to Sebastian to prove his point. Mentions and hints of voyeurism. Kurtbastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity, indeed.

For as long as he could remember, Sebastian had always loved cats. He loved them more than any other animals, with dogs being the near second. When he was younger, he once had this neighbor who owned a lot of cats. And nearly every evening, he would go over to his neighbor’s house to play with the cats. In fact, they were the first thing he missed when he eventually moved away from Paris.

On his 18th birthday, instead of a car or some other typical gift for a teenage guy, his parents bought him a cat hybrid. Needless to say, Sebastian was pleased.

The cat’s name was Kurt. He looked like any other teenage boy –albeit a very pretty one with soft brown hair and luminous unique-colored eyes that seemed to shine in the dark- except for the fact that he had cat ears and a long tail. That and his obsession with the scratch post.

Kurt behaved relatively like any other cats. He loved to play, constantly curious of his surroundings particularly the shiny crystal ball that decorated the living room, and he loved to sleep in places too high and hidden for Sebastian to find him.

Kurt was also rather…stubborn to say the least. He could be pretty picky about his food choices and did not like to be disturbed during his grooming sessions which took up a lot of time that it frustrated Sebastian at times. But in the end, having grown too used to Kurt’s tiny little habits and quirks, he began to find them rather endearing.

And over the time, Sebastian found himself beginning to harbor feelings for Kurt; a secret he would forever keep to himself. It was already considered weird to fall in love with a guy that was not entirely human, it was weirder to fall in love with your own pet.

It did not help that Kurt made it his own personal mission to distract him every single day.

“Cut it out, Kurt,” said Sebastian that day, flicking away Kurt’s tail that swung over his face. “I have an assignment to do.”

Kurt let out an irritated huff and rolled on his back, stretching momentarily before returning his gaze towards Sebastian. “You always have assignments to do,” he complained, pawing at Sebastian’s thigh. “I want somebody to play with.”

Sebastian repressed an internal shiver when Kurt let his fingers trail idly down Sebastian’s thigh as he continued to look at him with his unwavering stare. He pouted, his bottom lip trembling in a way that made Sebastian nearly groan out of frustration.

“I promise to play with you after dinner, alright Kurt?” Sebastian sighed. “Jeez, you’re even more attention-seeking than an excited little puppy.”

Kurt looked affronted. “Don’t compare me with mongrels. How rude, Sebastian.”

Things were quiet for a little while before Sebastian felt Kurt’s gaze on him again. He ignored it for a moment until the gaze grew too heavy for him to simply not notice. He sighed and faced the boy, raising an eyebrow. “What is it, Kurt?”

Kurt looked pleased that Sebastian was finally turning his attention towards him. “I was wondering about something.”

“What?”

“Well…” Kurt bit his lip. “The other day, I was playing in the hallway when I heard something from your dad’s office.  I peeked inside and I saw your parents. They were doing…something and it looked so interesting that I couldn’t look away. So I was wondering if you know what it is.”

“If you don’t even know what it is, how am I supposed to know what they did for me to tell you?” said Sebastian. “I don’t know about you, but that sounded a lot like inception.” At Kurt’s blank expression, he waved his hand dismissively. “Never mind.”

“I think I remember what they did. Maybe I could show you?” Kurt suggested, sitting up.

Sebastian simply stared. “Er…sure, I guess.”

Kurt got up into a kneeling position, facing Sebastian. Sebastian watched as Kurt’s expression turned into a mixture of determination with a hint of hesitance before the boy began to lean in. When his lips were only inches away from Sebastian’s, his breath washing over his face, Sebastian’s own breath caught in his throat when he realized what Kurt might be doing.

He was so sure that he stopped breathing completely when Kurt kissed him fully on the mouth.

Kurt’s lips were soft like he imagined and his eyes slid shut out of his own accord when Kurt pressed himself closer to Sebastian to deepen the kiss. Kurt nibbled on Sebastian’s bottom lip and slid his tongue inside the boy’s mouth when Sebastian parted his lips. The kiss was so sudden yet it felt so good, with sparks of electricity going down Sebastian’s spine all the way to his toes with dizzying waves crashing in his head.

Gripping Sebastian’s forearms for support, Kurt continued to kiss him, his tail swishing back and forth until it intertwined itself around Sebastian’s waist. When Sebastian felt Kurt’s hand wandering over the front of his pants, he tore his lips away from Kurt’s to look at the boy with wide eyes.

“Kurt, what are you-,”

“Shh…” Kurt whispered against Sebastian’s neck. “I saw your mom doing this to your dad and I wanted to try it out.”

“Dear god, Kurt, you-,” Sebastian’s words dissolved into a moan when Kurt pulled the zipper down and slid his hand inside. Kurt began to stroke him through the cloth of his boxer and Sebastian bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Kurt, meanwhile, had this odd look on his face as he continued to stroke Sebastian, eventually slipping his hand inside the boxer and grabbing a hold of Sebastian’s cock.  Kurt’s eyes looked glazed over.

“Holy shit-“ Sebastian gasped at the contact. He shut his eyes as waves of pleasure went through him as Kurt’s thumb brush over the swollen head of Sebastian’s cock, already leaking with pre-come. Kurt’s movement somehow became faster and more erratic and Sebastian’s was catching his breath at this point, gripping Kurt’s thighs so tightly that he was sure that they would bruise in the morning.

“K-Kurt…” he groaned.

Sebastian eventually came with a choked moan, collapsing against Kurt’s chest and burying his face in Kurt’s neck as he rode out the aftershocks. He felt Kurt’s own harsh breathing  and the boy finally released Sebastian’s now soft cock and pulled up the zipper. The boy turned to look at him. He had a happy yet tired smile on his face.

“So…?” he finally asked after a moment of silence. “What  _were_  they doing?”

Sebastian had to laugh at that, pulling Kurt against his chest and breathed in his scent, sighing. “I can tell you what  _you_  were doing, Kurt,” he smirked. “You were being a kinky bastard and strangely, I don’t really mind.”

A pause.

“Just…not my parents anymore, alright?”

Despite how confused his felt, Kurt merely let out happy meow and nuzzled against Sebastian’s cheek, his tail swishing back and forth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, anyone? :)


End file.
